


Canvas

by Bakeneko37



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Muse Ravi, Painter Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: Taekwoon never expected to find his muse in a man that wasn't even trying to be noticed.





	Canvas

Inspiration comes from everywhere!

Taekwoon snorted as he looked away from his laptop’s screen and looked at the white canvas that rested neatly on the other side of his wide studio, waiting patiently to be painted.

If he was honest, he wasn’t sure where or why people got the idea that inspiration to do anything art related came from beautiful sceneries or situations, sure they helped a lot and more than once he had painted something related to them, but most of the times inspiration came to him when he least expected it and felt more like a punch in the gut rather than the inspirational breeze movies and books described.

Time was never something that bother him that much, though, when he got an idea he kept it inside his head till he felt ready to bring it to reality and had the time to do it, usually taking a couple of months to have it all ready and perfect.

The problem was that he had to finish this one in less than a month for the upcoming exposition and this one was actually one of the main ones… Perfect.

Sighing, he pushed himself away from his desk and walked to it, sitting in front of it as he tried to visualise what was going to be there, but frowning when he couldn’t. This exhibition was full of ethereal paintings of people with flowers, animals and even mythological creatures, he had travelled around the world and found the right person to paint, returning to Seoul with more than twenty paintings he was very proud of, but with the urge of finding something even more special, the thing was that said special was nowhere to be found.

Looking away from it once more, he dragged himself to the other when he heard a knock, opening and sighing when he spotted who was there, leaving it open and returning to his previous position.

“Oh my God you haven’t started.”

As if he needed someone to tell him what he already knew. “No, Hakyeon, I haven’t found the right one.”

Cha Hakyeon could be kind of annoying, but he was his best friend and the person he owed almost everything, Taekwoon was an exceptional artist and no one doubted it, but it needed to be said that he wasn’t that good with managing himself. Making contracts to exhibit his paintings, selling his paintings and even planning his time in general seemed to be a huge and impossible task for him to do correctly, so Hakyeon decided to intervene and help, receiving less than a half of the salary anyone else that wanted the position could ask for. 

Hakyeon was his manager and he was thankful for having him.

“That’s crystal clear for me, but in case you have already forgotten, you were the one who told me you were going to have it on time for the exposition next month.”

He did, but in reality he never imagined his last model was going to be so hard to find.

“I still have a month, I will finish it.”

“You’re going to give me a heart attack, please finish it on time,” Hakyeon said while he massaged his temples. “And remember to meet me next Friday at five, don’t you dare forget.”

“How can I forget, it’s the fifth time you mention it just today,” He muttered. “I’ll be there.”

“Good, five o’clock.”

“Sixth.”

Watching him go with a satisfied expression, Taekwoon could only roll his eyes as he returned his eyes to the untouched canvas in front of him.

What was he looking for? He didn’t know, the only thing he knew was that it had to be special, more than all the others he had painted, this along with his very first self-portrait were going to be in the main room so it had to be good, but how exactly? If Hakyeon was having a heart attack, he was already dead.

Groaning he shook his head and messed his pink hair, glancing at the clock on the wall and sighing; he had time to take a long and warm shower and take a walk, maybe that could help him.

◊◊◊

The gallery was in a perfect place, that was one of the first things he noticed as he walked towards it.

In this past week he hadn’t got near because he was still trying to find his inspiration somewhere, he could have continued looking at it, but Hakyeon was surely killing him if he didn’t come today. It was near many shops and cafeterias and there was even a cinema a couple of streets away from it, that meant people were really coming to see his work and that made him happy, exclusive galleries didn’t have sense for him.

Even without having one of the main attractions, he was having a good feeling about this.

“Taek, you’re finally here!” When he opened the door he heard Hakyeon’s voice even though he couldn’t see him, his friend was really a case. “Hurry.”

Shaking his head at his impatience, he walked further in, finally finding the other standing in front of a group of people that had a t-shirt that identified them as part of a company at his right and another one at his left.

“They are the ones who will make sure no one touches or damages the paintings,” Hakyeon started once he saw him paying more or less attention to what was happening, pointing at the ones at his right that were mostly men. “Photos with no flash too, right?”

“Yeah, as always,” He nodded, Hakyeon was really meticulous with what he did and it almost felt too nagging, but Taekwoon had to admit he would be lost without him. “No punching them either.”

Even when it wasn’t his intention, he heard a few chuckles coming from the group of the left and he just smiled a bit triumphantly when Hakyeon rolled his eyes.

“And they are the one who will be giving appetizers and water or drinks to the ones who come,” He said, pointing this time at the one on his left.

This group had an almost equal number of men and women from different ages, Taekwoon threw a quick glance at them with a nod before looking back at Hakyeon. “Give bigger things, no one gets full with small ones.”

“They’re calling appetizers for a reason, Taekwoon.”

This time there was louder, clearer chuckle coming from the group of the left and Taekwoon couldn’t stop this time from turning to look at who had been the responsible, getting frozen in place when his eyes fell on the man that had laughed.

The man with black hair was maybe as tall at him, broad shoulders and what looked like a well-defined body, his eyes that seemed to be perfectly detailed by the light make up he was wearing looked soft, thing that made a good contrast against his appearance.

It was him, he was and had to be his model, he knew it, he had to be his main painting.

“Taekwoon, did you hear me?” He jumped a bit when he heard Hakyeon’s voice right at his side, apparently too absorbed for his discovering. “You need to listen to me when I’m talking.”

“I didn’t, what?” He asked, trying to keep his eyes on his friend rather than looking at the other.

“Told you to go back now and finish, or start, that last painting, only two weeks. Go.”

As his friend pushed him towards the door, he managed to look back at the man that had punched him in the face with such a beautiful and heavenly-like appearance, blushing for an unknown reason when he smiled at him.

Reaching his place, Taekwoon went straight to his studio and locked the door, hurriedly taking the case where he kept his tools and everything he needed and practically running to the canvas, taking out his pencil to start the sketch he had in his mind, as if he was scared he was going to forget it if he stopped thinking about it for a second.

Heavenly appearance, that man reminded him of a Greek God.

It had been weird, if he had to say it, he usually felt who was the right person when he saw them, but this time it had been different, felt as if his whole world had been shaken, his appearance not only had made him visualise the perfect scenario for him, but had also made him wonder if he had a chance of knowing more about him.

He had never thought much about his sexuality, being a painter meant he didn’t have much time to think about love and all of that, despite what was usually said about finding more inspiration thanks to love, he had kept himself a little bit secluded from the world and he didn’t regret it, he had enjoyed doing his best in his work, but now, now it seemed that things were different; being with a man didn’t sound bad and he was almost sure he had found his muse really attractive.

Seeing his reaction when saw that picture was going to be interesting.

◊◊◊

The night of the exposition came faster than what he had initially expected, he felt that had just finished painting when Hakyeon came bursting through the door and ordered a couple of men to take the painting away as carefully as they could, leaving him just sitting there for several seconds before he moved and ran to take a shower for the night.

Being the author he had to be there at least three hours before it opened, according to Hakyeon of course, and that meant he had the chance of changing the position of a couple of paintings in the last moment, walking slowly towards the main room, looking at his self-portrait and then at the picture of that man.

It was breath-taking. 

He stayed in there for a long time, glancing at the guards that were starting to take their places while the ones serving food were still getting ready and weren’t around, if he was honest he was really nervous and he didn’t understand why, how was the man going to react? He usually asked for permission, he was well aware some people didn’t like the idea of being painted or photographed, why if he was one of them? What if he sued him?

Maybe he was going too far, it was possible he didn’t even notice, he was going to be busy and the painting was mostly his back, he was just glancing back and maybe he wasn’t even going to distinguish it was him… he didn’t fool anyone.

Letting out the air he had been holding, he turned away and started to walk towards the other room where Hakyeon was surely going to force him to say something to the people that came.

Paintings weren’t supposed to be explained, but there wasn’t a single human in this world that could make Cha Hakyeon change his mind.

People looked at him when he went to stand in the slightly taller platform they had placed in the middle of the room, the smile he gave them was genuine, it always felt great when so many people came to see what he did and that helped him to talk less awkwardly to them, asking only to enjoy and not punch any of the paintings.

When people dispersed to look around, Taekwoon thanked and spend a bit talking with his sponsors before fleeing to find the man, he wanted to see his reaction, he wanted to be there despite not even knowing his name.

“Wonsik, hey,” Looking away from a woman taking a picture of the painting with a peacock and a woman, he looked at one of the boys with the food talking to another one, jumping when he saw it was his muse. “You look like one of the pictures there.”

Well, there went his hopes of not being discovered.

“You’re crazy, stop annoying me, Hongbin I’m working.”

“Just take a look and then talk.”

The man, he now knew was Wonsik, shook his head as he went to give food to someone else, glancing at the room the one called Hongbin had said, apparently battling in going or not before he looked around to make sure no one needed him and walking towards it.

Taekwoon’s breath got caught in his throat; he was going with the idea of finding someone similar to him so it was obvious he was going to spot the differences almost immediately. He was dying, he was having a heart attack, this was going to be his last exhibition, no more Taekwoon, no more paintings.

Why was he being so dramatic?

Shaking his head he went inside too, spotting the other man staring at the picture with his head tilted to one side, the tray of appetizers resting on one of the tables placed there. “Y-You like it?” He asked, feeling his heart beating furiously against his chest, man this was weird.

The other jumped a bit, obviously taken by surprise by his sudden appearance, embarrassment flashing in those eyes before he cleared his throat and looked away from him. “Yeah- It’s really interesting, I… I could swear it looks like me.”

Telling him it was indeed him would be good? The least he wanted was sounding like a stalker.

“Well… It’s you, in a sense,” He muttered, averting his eyes from him and looking at the painting. “With silver hair and a crown of thorns… yes.”

There, he said it.

“Oh…”

He was ready for all the bad things to come, he was already imagining himself being yelled at for being a creep in the middle of his own exhibition, people looking at him with a disgusted expression before leaving and never returning, spreading the word of how weird he was till no one wanted to even hear his name, did Hakyeon knew how to deal with lawsuits?

“Never imaged I was going to be on a painting,” Wonsik, however, smiled at him while his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “Of a great artist.”

Well this isn’t how he thought things were going to be, but he couldn’t even think in complaining.

“I’m glad you liked it, yes, I was scared you were going to like it,” He spoke, maybe too quickly to be understandable, but true was that his heart was beating too fast and he didn’t know what to do. “I usually ask for permission.”

“Why did you pick me, then?” Wonsik asked with that smile that Taekwoon had wanted to steal the moment he saw it. “Forget it, I have a better idea.”

“But I can tell you…” He was sure he almost whined, but cleared his throat and straightened a bit. “What idea?”

“Why don’t we talk about it tomorrow, with a coffee?” Wonsik asked, taking the tray he had left. “Need to work and I’m sure a lot of people are looking for you.”

“That… would be a good idea, actually,” He nodded, feeling his heart skipping a beat.

“Perfect, tomorrow at ten in the cafeteria in front of here?”

“Sure.”

Wonsik and his smooth personality smiled again before he walked out, going to a couple that were looking at Taekwoon’s self-portrait, how he wished he could be that brave.

“Taekwoon! I was looking for you!” Looking away from Wonsik, he spotted Hakyeon running to him. “Come, Mrs. Lee is looking for you.”

“By the way, I have a date tomorrow, won’t be free.”

“Wait, what?”

Taekwoon only smiled at him, throwing a quick glance at Wonsik who was also glancing at them before turning his attention to the couple and Taekwoon to the woman looking for him.

Jung Taekwoon had the feeling that inspiration was never going to leave his side again.

**Author's Note:**

> When Ravi came out with a new album, I was sure a new WonTaek was coming for me, but then he didn't give me an inspirational video and I cried- But then Leo came and well, I'm dead. This is vaguely based on his Canvas album, specially his Touch & Sketch MV, basically, Leo being a painter.  
> If you're wondering how Ravi's painting looks like, I got the idea from VIXX's song, Fantasy; that scene where Ravi is just glancing back at the camera with the crown of thorns on his head...he looks perfect there.
> 
> Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave me your opinion, please <3


End file.
